The World Inside my Head
by MollyTheWanderer
Summary: Ten years after the anime Haruko comes back, something that makes Naota very happy. Unfortunately they didnt count on the side effects. Chapter 2 up. And so it begins
1. CH1

Molly: Hmm. (Pulls out clipboard) so, where are we.Disclaimer?  
  
Gohan: (holds up sign saying: Molly doesn't own FLCL!!) Check!  
  
Molly: Funny interlude?  
  
Goku: Look what I can do! (spray paints Vegeta's hair pink)  
  
Vegeta: Gaah! (Attacks Goku)  
  
Gohan: Check!  
  
Molly: Long, slightly boring explanation of story?  
  
Goku: Uh.  
  
Vegeta: Umm.  
  
Gohan: Molly, that's your job.  
  
Molly: (looks down at clipboard) Oh Yeah!  
  
Well, that was fun. ^_^ Anyways, I'm writing this as a companion to 'Dear Diary'. Warning: that does not mean that 'Dear Diary' is a prequel/prologue. Anyways, since the reason I'm writing this is because of my other story I'm gonna do a little rant on that. First, I'd like to thank taotapp and Vicious one for their reviews. They were the inspiration for this story, hence why it's dedicated to them. ^_^. Next comes a very short explanation for 'Dear Diary'. The idea was to make it seem boring, commonplace. It reflects Naota's feelings of boredom and melancholy. You can *see* why he's waiting for Haruko to come back and make his life interesting. Also, notice the subtle hints I dropped. 'Everything's being erased' etc. ^_^  
  
Now, without further ado, lets get to 'The World inside my head'.  
  
The World inside My Head  
By Molly Jean  
  
Chapter 1: welcome back.  
  
Naota slid down the hill, completely ignoring his girlfriend's complaints. He laughed maniacally when he saw the Vespa, a yellow blur coming towards him with unnatural speed. He pulled his bass off over his shoulders and held it out in front of himself like an axe.  
  
"Come and get me Haruko!" he yelled, laughing happily. From the road above Eri screamed, she watched the Vespa come closer and closer until time itself seemed to stop-  
  
***  
  
Eri stopped screaming. Naota was thrown into the air, the girl on the Vespa slammed into the hill.  
  
"Oh God, Naota.No!" Eri scrambled down the hill. Hoping that by some miracle Naota would be okay when he crashed into the pavement. She slowed, and came to an eventual stop. Somehow Naota had climbed onto his guitar (a/n: after he woke up), and was floating quietly back down to earth; much in the same way a witch might ride a broom [1]. He smiled as he landed near Haruko.  
  
"Well, look who grew up." She said, smirking as she righted her bike.  
  
"Hey, Kid." Naota grinned and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hey, - Haruko."  
  
"Nandaba! What the hell was- that?" Eri stopped once again when she saw Haruko take off her helmet.  
  
"It's okay Ninamori. I'm fine, we're both fine." Naota rested his guitar on his shoulder and laughed at his girlfriend.  
  
"Nandaba." Eri looked lost.  
  
"You still call each other by your last names? How, childish." Haruko had that crazed look in her eye, the one that said 'watch out' Naota got the idea.  
  
"Go home Eri. I promise, I'm okay." Eri nodded weakly, a little confused; still she didn't take her eyes off Haruko. "Yeah, see you, Naota." She walked away.  
  
***  
  
As soon as she was gone, Naota hugged Haruko as tightly as he could. He couldn't believe she was back.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't really know." He looked up at the alien who had turned his hometown inside out so many years ago.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Haro."  
  
"Don't get too comfy Takun. I still want Atomsk's power, you're still a threat."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
Haruko gave Naota a ride home. During which he told her everything. How he had discovered what he could do with his bass, why Canti hadn't left, about how boring Mabase had become in the past decade.  
  
"Sure." Haruko said during a break in his monologue.  
  
"After all, I did leave you with it." When they got to the bakery, they avoided Naota's family. Making their way quietly up to Naota's room, they passed Canti. Haruko winked at the robot, all Canti did was return to its room.  
  
***  
  
If Haruko was surprised when she walked into Naota's room, she didn't show it. The bunk beds were still there but the rest of the small bedroom was drastically different. The walls were painted lime green, all the furniture black, and it was most decidedly a mess.  
  
"I see we've been a busy boy." Naota grinned, setting his bass down next to his desk.  
  
"I needed something different." He sat down on his bed and looked up at her.  
  
"My head hurts." Haruko pushed him down on the bed and smirked.  
  
"Poor little baby. Want mommy make better?" Haruko leaned down, her magenta colored hair falling into her lemon yellow eyes and brushing against Naota's face. He was suddenly reminded of Eri.  
  
"We shouldn't." He tried to loose himself in her alien eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't do this." Haruko whispered into his ear. They laid there for a long while. Until everything came flooding back, and their dreams caught up with them.  
  
&&&&  
  
[1] I got the idea from the last episode of the anime, when you see the bass strum itself. I know it's a little far fetched, but.  
  
Molly: Yes. That's it, at least for now. Hope you like it. I explain any OOC with this; it's been a decade since the anime. By the way, does anyone know what grade Naota was in when the anime took place, or what 'Eyebrows' name is? I need to know for the next chapter, if any one knows they will get a cyber cookie. ^_^ Now, where is Gohan.  
  
Gohan: Please review (smiles big) please?  
  
Both: Bye. ^_^  
  
P.S. Mizu-Hotaru! You know who you are. Review or I will sic Kitani on you! And the guys are not above kidnapping Hee-chan to help me do it. 


	2. CH2

Molly: I'm Back! And its Vegeta's turn to do the disclaimer!  
  
Vegeta: No.  
  
Molly: Gohan?  
  
Gohan: Goten, and Chibi-trunks took photos of your pink hairdo., and I'm a computer wizard. (Smiles evilly)  
  
Vegeta: Fine. The girl does not own FLCL. Now hand over the negatives!  
  
Gohan: (having just pressed enter on my keyboard) OOPS ^_^.  
  
Vegeta: WHELP!  
  
Molly: he, he.  
  
Hiya! ^_^ Well, here's chapter two, thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are the reason I keep writing. So, I've got a few notes: 1) Naota and the others are all juniors in college, Naota traveled for a year, dragging Eri along with him, before taking his entrance exams. The other people failed their first exams and did the Ronin thing for a year. Call it a plot device, I don't care. 2) This will mostly be based on the anime, though I have read the manga.still confused.  
  
Other than that, I think I'm done. Read on, for therein lies the end.  
  
* * * *  
  
The World inside my Head. By Molly Jean.  
  
Chapter 2: Head ache (or 'something more', whichever you like better)  
  
Naota yelled when he woke up. The display on his digital alarm clock read 6:57 am; he should have been up an hour ago. He pushed both sheets and Haruko alike off his body and dashed for his bathroom; effectively arousing his long forgotten bedmate.  
  
/Forget the shower! / He thought, instead walking over to his dresser. Naota pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt with the words 'my life sucks' written on the front in English. Then grabbed his bag and bass and ran down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Haruko came down nearly an hour after her favorite headache, still rubbing sleep from her eyes she sat down at the low table and yawned loudly. It was always so odd being in this house. She had been gone for a decade. And the Nandaba's barely acted like she had been gone for a week. Without a word Canti brought her breakfast, Haruko thanked him quietly and fell heartily to her meal.  
  
"So, where'd Takun go?" The old man barely looked at her.  
  
"Something about school. Didn't even eat." Haruko smiled. That was her Naota; he acted so rash sometimes he forgot about the small things; like food.  
  
She inhaled what was left of the waffles and eggs and headed for the door. Unfortunately, Kamon decided to make his move just then. He attacked her from the bakery, knocked her over picked her up and raced away to his office in the back room. The old man and Canti ignored them.  
  
It was really dark in the back room, probably why Haruko didn't go back there, she didn't like the dark so much, at least not unless it was to her advantage. Kamon tossed her on the floor and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Shall we pick up where we left off? Eh, Haruko?" His voice, oily as ever penetrated her ears, soaked into her mind. "No, Mon-chan." She pushed him away, picked herself up and headed once again for the door.  
  
"Things are, different this time."  
  
***  
  
Naota made it to his first class with ten minutes to spare. He collapsed in a seat and pulled out both notebook and textbook at the same time. Sighing he reread the title of the thick manual with mild interest 'Philosophy and Quantum Physics: the Universe is Yours'. [1]  
  
"Had a long night, Nandaba?" Naota looked up, Eri stood in front of his desk with a very upset look on her face. She tossed him something small and metal before placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The keys to your car, you left your doors unlocked, again." Naota blushed and rested his head on his desk.  
  
"Arigato Eri-chan." His girlfriend smiled wryly then took the seat next to him. She pulled out her own notebook just as the professor brought the class to attention.  
  
"All those sleepy eyes must mean you were up late, so I trust you all studied for this Exam." A chorus of groans greeted the professor while he handed out test papers, Naota winked at Eri and began reading over the two essay questions he had been given.  
  
***  
  
Naota and Eri were walking back to Naota's car the first time he collapsed. He groaned and fell over; the pain filled his entire body. However, it centered in his head.  
  
"Naota, are you okay?!" Eri knelt next to Naota worry written in her usually nonchalant face. She had a feeling she would be doing this a lot for a while.  
  
Naota couldn't explain it. It was as if he was exploding from the inside, like the first time he had used the NO gate. Only this time there was something . more. His vision was so blurry he could barely tell Eri was still with him.  
  
"Ninamori-chan, I think you need to drive me home. Now."  
  
***  
  
He was lying on the table again, just as he had the first time. Only now Eri was with him; sitting on the end of the table with a concerned glare boring into his forehead.  
  
Haruko frowned looking over the X-rays.  
  
"It's definitely the NO Gate. But-." She turned to look at Naota and Eri, man she really didn't like the way that girl looked at her.  
  
"But what Haru-chan?" Naota was doing everything he could to ignore the way Eri and Haruko were looking at each other. It was easier to keep things on track.  
  
"Your brains still there, see?" Haruko tossed Naota the negative and plopped down on the table, wrapping her arms around him in the process.  
  
"This is . impossible. Right?" He frowned at the image of his head. His brain was definitely still there, and it looked like there was something else.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Could be a 'you know what', could be a microwave, hell it could be Atomsk. We won't know till it breaks through, that is if it doesn't kill you first." Haruko smiled wickedly and whispered something more into Naota's ear. He laughed quietly.  
  
Eri couldn't figure them out. She knew Naota cared about her, why else would he make her come here? But, they were so odd together, acted like she wasn't there, and they seemed, well, oddly amused by Naota's condition. Eri hadn't really said anything, but she knew what an NO Gate was, and what this meant.  
  
"Nandaba, I've gotta get home." She stood up; Naota pushed Haruko away and followed Eri to the door.  
  
"You really don't like her do you?" He whispered. He seemed sad for some reason.  
  
"No. But I care about you, so call me o-!" Naota kissed her. He ignored the annoyed giggling in the back round and kissed his girlfriend as passionately as he could muster. This seemed to work as Eri blushed when he stopped and smiled at her.  
  
"I gotta, gotta go. Now." Eri kissed Naota on the cheek and Swished out of the hospital room.  
  
"Well now. Looks like you've got her all a fluster." Haruko crooned. Grinning with that Cheshire cat look on her face.  
  
Naota walked over to the table and hugged Haruko around the middle. He was crying.  
  
"I'm scared." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
"I know."  
  
Haruko drove home and stayed up long after Naota fell asleep. She couldn't see what was going on here. Still, if it had to do with the NO Gate then she knew, somehow, Atomsk had something to do with it too. As she walked back into the house from the balcony, her locater bracelet jingled, though she didn't hear it. And she wouldn't hear it.  
  
Naota's face kept filling her vision. Moreover, his voice kept filling her ears. She lay down next to him and pulled the comforter over their shoulders. Just before she fell asleep, she whispered into Naota's ear.  
  
"I'm scared too."  
  
&&&  
  
[1] I made that up. I have no idea if a class like that exists or not. I just thought it would be ironic.  
  
POP! There's the end of that chapter. I don't like it as much as the first one. I wouldn't have put the ending part in, but I wanted to have the hospital scene added in. Sorry if Haruko is a little OOC. In addition, I hope people notice the giant triangle I'm attempting to create here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write sexual tension?  
  
Starscream: (after being huggled to death by me) please review! Or I'll go mad with this authoresses incessant rambling! Gahh! Stop that!  
  
Molly: Sorry. Bye. ^_^ (waves) 


End file.
